Remember To Choose Me
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: Engaged to be married, the happy couple met an accident, which took everything from them. The road to recovery is long and hard, especially when a new relationship pulls Itachi away from her. Having lost her fiancé and baby on the same night, Sakura now much decide to walk or stay, while Itachi pieces his fragmented memories.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I am supposed to be writing in my other stories but I simply couldn't pass the opportunity to write this one. When the idea came into mind, like the entire story, I knew I just had to write it down.

Michiko

 **Remember to Choose Me**

Sakura tidied the folders that she prepared on her desk. Her final reports and endorsements were printed, arranged and ring-bound in order of their importance.

It was her last day as the official doctor at Uchiha Corp. and she wanted to make sure that she didn't forget anything. She had already done all the verbal endorsements to her successors the day before. The perfectionist that she was made her write everything down and print them to make sure that if they had questions, they had a reference they could us. She was planning to be under the radar for at least a month before she started working again. She certainly wasn't going to entertain any calls about work during that time. She wouldn't be able to handle any reminder of the company, or rather, the person she was trying hard to let go.

"Are you sure this is really what you want, Sakura?"Sasuke said as he walked over to where his best friend was.

With her back against him, Sakura continued fixing her papers. Hearing the question, she couldn't let out a sigh. "You know why I need to do this, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned against her desk, his body partly facing her. He crossed his arms and replied, "There's still a chance that Aniki will remember."

Sakura couldn't help how her heart constricted and squeezed at that. She wanted that very much but knew that if she forced it, it wouldn't be as special or magical as before. A lot of people would end up hurting, especially the two of them.

"I know." She then turned towards Sasuke, a sad smile on her lips. "He's happy, Sasuke." Emotion clouded Sakura's last words.

"My brother's feelings for you were strong."

"That's the thing… _were._ Now, I am not more than a stranger with medical back ground close to your family who is helping him adjust with life as he regains his memory."

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke, please. Let me deal with this my own way. I need to make the best decision for me this time."

Sasuke looked at her, not saying anything. He was always one of the people who protected Sakura, made sure that she was okay. With this situation, he knew that he was as powerless as Sakura.

He opened his arms to her. Sakura went to him willingly. Quiet sobs escaped her body as she clung to him for strength, just like she had always did when they were kids.

"I hope that when you are ready, you will find your way home to us." He whispered as he tightened his embrace, wishing he would lessen her pain.

"Thank you, Sasuke." There wasn't anything more she could say.

After kissing her on the forehead, Sasuke gave her a nod and left the office. Sakura watched him go, sending a silent prayer to Kami for sending her such a wonderful friend in Sasuke. Even if fate had changed in their lives, she will always consider him as her brother.

Letting out a shuddered breath, Sakura turned back to her desk and took the last of her personal items and placed them in her box. There weren't much left.

Sakura wasn't sure how long since Sasuke had left when she heard footsteps behind her again. Thinking that Sasuke had returned, "Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll be done soon and yes, I have a ride home."

"It is good to hear that you have a safe way home. I am not sure I find that you leaving so soon appealing." A deep, smooth voice came from behind making all of Sakura's movements still. She knew that voice all too well as she knew it intimately.

Slowly, Sakura turned to face Itachi.

"Itachi-san," Sakura expressed, rather breathless. So near and yet so far…she wanted too much to run up to him and have his arms around her as she took him in hers.

He stood there impeccably dressed as usual. Crisp shirt and pants, not a wrinkle in sight, hair neatly tied at his back, Itachi exuded the power and confidence that he was known for.

Beyond that exterior, Sakura knew the noble, charismatic character, everything that made him a perfect gentleman.

Oh how she truly wished that the man who was standing in front of her was her Itachi, the man she loved, the man she shared everything with, the man she was supposed to share the rest of her life with.

They stared at each other for the longest time before Itachi decided to close the distance between them.

"I have to admit that when I found out that you decided to leave Uchiha Corp., I was very surprised. You are such an asset to us for you to resign is somewhat sudden and unexpected."

Sakura wasn't sure how to answer.

"Why are you leaving," Itachi finally asked the hardest question to answer, "Sakura,"

The way he said her name made Sakura wanted to melt inside with both longing and frustration. She knew the truth would be detrimental to his recovery so she bit her tongue. "It is time to spread my wings again, Itachi-san." Sakura wanted to commend herself when she was able to keep her voice from shaking.

When silence stretched between them for a period again, Sakura was about to say her parting words when suddenly Itachi decided to speak. "We have known each other for a very long time."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. It was a statement the completely froze Sakura. _Is he starting to remember?_

"Yes, we have. I've known you since I was a kid. I grew up with Sasuke." She decided to answer.

"I remember bits and pieces. There was a very distinct one where I have you in my arms." Taking another step where he was already inside her personal space, Itachi asked softly, "Who are you to me really, Sakura?"

It was then silent tears started falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't answer that."

Itachi gently wiped her tears, something within him constricted when he saw her tears. He knew instinctively that he didn't like her in tears. "Please," He looked straight into her eyes, "I need to know. Help me remember."

When he asked like that, she knew that she could never deny him. Against what she knew to be wrong as a doctor, her heart was screaming for him and it could not be denied any longer.

"I was yours and you were mine. I was your fiancée."

Sakura could see that something shifted inside Itachi at that fact.

Hearing those words from her, Itachi couldn't help but feel torn. It answered so much but also left so much unanswered. At that moment, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

Having known Itachi for such a long time, Sakura knew how to read him without him saying anything. She knew that with the truth looming between them, it was time to settle the past and let him go.

With as much strength as she could, she stepped back from him and took out a ring box from her bag. Itachi's followed the item. He knew it quite well. It settled like a cold blanket around him as he saw for himself the truth to her words.

Sakura opened the box. She set it on her desk while her other hand took out the necklace she was wearing. In it hang the Uchiha engagement ring that she had kept, hoping that he would remember. With shaking fingers, she took out the ring and replaced it in the box before she offered it back to Itachi.

"It no longer belongs to me. I want you to be happy. That is all I have ever wanted." Sakura said as she placed it in Itachi's hand, making sure he had a firm grasp on it before finally letting go.

This was by far the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Without waiting for more words to be exchanged or even looking at Itachi, Sakura gathered her bag and box and started for the door.

At every step away from the man she loved, her heart broke more and more into pieces she wasn't sure would ever mend.

XxXxXx

 _Dinner was coming to a close at the Uchiha Estate. Sakura had been invited by Sasuke that evening._

 _As Mikoto was serving dessert, Itachi had said, "Mother, if I may, I'd like to have the Uchiha engagement ring."_

 _Everybody at the table froze and it was in that moment that Sakura's heart shattered. All her hope and faith shattered, destroying her. Sasuke looked at her and took her hand underneath the table, offering as much support as he could. Never did he dream that things would turn out like it was._

 _Mikoto looked at each of the table's occupants before settling her gaze at her oldest son. Fugaku looked at the woman he thought he would call daughter-in-law inadvertently._

" _Yes," Mikoto answered. "Are you sure that Amaya Mika is the one?"_

" _Ah," He simple answered._

 _At Itachi's answer, Sakura closed her eyes to shield and rein in her pain. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. To hear the man you loved with everything you are admit that he was happy and thinking about settling down with another woman was beyond painful. It was in that moment that she wished that she had died in the crash too…like their unborn child._

XxXxXx

Sakura wasn't sure how she got home that night. All she could remember was feeling so numb. She was basically dead inside. It was official that the crash had taken everything from her, excluding the breath in her body. She so wished that it did. It seemed better than what she was going through at that moment.

Now, she had finished her final responsibilities at Uchiha Corp. and given Itachi back the Uchiha engagement ring, it was time for her to move on with her life. She promised her unborn child, whom she felt was a son, that she would pick up the pieces of her life and would live for the both of them.

When the door to her condo closed, that was when the dam of tears broke. She collapsed to her knees and let all the heartbreak free. She cried for her lost child, she cried for the anxiety of leaving, but most of all, she cried for her broken heart.

It seemed like forever before Sakura had the strength to stand up and walk further inside the condominium she once shared with Itachi. Most of her stuff had already been packed away in boxes.

It was so hard to believe that it was only half a year ago when she and Itachi were planning their wedding. It had also been only six months back when they were discussing what to name their baby. When they found out, both of them had been ecstatic. Neither had wanted to know the gender of the baby and wanted to be surprised when Sakura gave birth. They had decided that they would tell other people about their news when Sakura started showing. They had wanted to savor their blessing between themselves for a little longer.

All their dreams and plans came down to a screeching halt when they were heading home one night from an out of town weekend. It started raining hard when they were near Konoha. It had already been late into the night and there weren't any inns they could stop in to pass the night.

It had been sudden. It had been a surprised when a car coming from the opposite direction lost traction on the road, slipping and came crashing towards them.

Sakura herself couldn't recall much about the accident. The only thing she could remember was waking up to everything white, Tsunade Shishou standing over her with concerned and relieved eyes. She was told that she needed to rest to recover, Itachi had regained consciousness an hour before her but had lost all his memories, and the most tragic was when she was told that she had lost her beloved baby.

When she was fit enough to go home, it was decided that she would go home to her apartment while Itachi came back to the Uchiha Manor. Both of them had to recover and with Itachi's loss of memory, everybody believed that living in his childhood home might trigger his memories faster.

Aside from his immediate family, everyone in Itachi's life couldn't reveal themselves. He had to remember them on his own. He cannot have his memories "re-told" to him.

The Uchiha patriarch got a private nurse named Amaya Mika to take care of Itachi during the early days. To everyone's aghast and shock, as the days rolled into weeks and then into months, Itachi and Mika had grown close, so close that they began a romantic relationship.

Sakura had no choice but to turn the other cheek. Without his memories, she couldn't do anything. When Itachi finally expressed his intentions of taking her into the family, Sakura knew she had to let go. She couldn't continue to stay there and take it. She had to find her own happiness again.

Sakura had also packed Itachi's stuff in the condo. She had already talked to Sasuke that when she left, he would take them back to Itachi before he contacted a real estate company to sell the property. She had already found another place near her parents and the hospital. She wanted something that she could call her own without memories of a past life.

When she had come to the room that was supposed to be the nursery, Sakura hesitated at the door. She had never entered the room since coming back. She didn't have the heart to open the door to reality.

Steeling her back, Sakura finally opened the door slowly until the crib she and Itachi had chosen was clearly seen by the door. It was still as new as when they bought it.

She couldn't stop the tears of loss overwhelm her again. If it weren't for the accident, her baby would be laying there in his crib sleeping like the angel he was. She would have already given birth to the little miracle. She and Itachi would be there, looking down at the crib, watching the baby they had created together with so much love.

Now, it was simply a dark room of a dream of what had been and what could have been. Turning on the lights, Sakura slowly took in the sight of the room. It was exactly how she and Itachi had left it six months ago.

Walking towards the dresser, she opened the drawer where she had placed the first clothes they bought for their baby. Lifting a small while shirt with shaking fingers, new uncontrollable sobs wracked her body.

"My son," She whispered into the night, "My little Ken," Sakura brought her hands with the shirt against her aching heart.

As she was allowing herself the moment to grieve, Sakura heard the doorbell. She wasn't up for company and was determined to not answer but then she heard determined knocking and the voice of the man she wanted to forget.

"Sakura, I know you are home. Please open the door. We need to talk." He had said.

She debated for a second before finally decided to open the door. She figured that she didn't have anything left to lose. Taking a deep breath for strength, Sakura opened the door. What welcomed her was a man with this certain gleam in his eyes. She knew it very well. It was a look of pure determination and at the moment, it looked like he was determined to find the answers.

XxXxXx

The moment Sakura had left the Uchiha ring on his hand and left without another word, it seemed as if the lock that had a hard grasp on most of his memories suddenly loosened and memory after memory resurfaced. It was like picture after picture shooting inside his head and he didn't have any chronological order of when each happened.

It became clear just how much Sakura meant to him. There were still some unanswered questions and details missing but he could definitely say that he had enough to know why he always felt that there was something missing and there was this deep longing.

He also understood why his family and closest friends frequently gave him looks of disappointment and disbelief whenever they thought he wasn't looking. Now he understood why his mother hesitated when he had asked for the ring.

And Sakura…

It was a if lighting struck him to his toes when he realized that he had just let Sakura walk away from him. Without another thought, he turned around and followed her.

When he realized that she was no longer in the building, Itachi made his way towards his brother's office, hoping to whoever was listening that he was still there.

When the lights to the office welcomed him, Itachi didn't hesitate to open the door and head inside. "Where does Sakura live?"

Sasuke looked up from his computer. Itachi grew impatient for once in his life at the lack of his younger brother's response. "The address, Sasuke. I want it now."

Sasuke's gaze shifted. "You remember." He commented as he took a piece of paper and wrote down Sakura's address, offering it to his older brother without much delay.

Itachi murmured a thank you and headed as fast as he could towards the condo.

Once he was at the parking, more memories long forgotten came surfacing back…about a time when he brought groceries and Sakura came down to meet him and help him…about a time when he brought Sakura home after their anniversary dinner…about a time when he was contemplating in the same parking space how he was going to propose to her.

 _This is where I…we live together._

Getting out from his car, Itachi didn't need the piece of paper from Sasuke anymore.

When he rang the bell, he wondered what happened to his keys. He started knocking when Sakura didn't answer the door, calling out to her.

The door opened and whatever was on his lips to say died out when he saw her tear-drenched face and a small, white baby's clothing on her hands.

For a moment, his gaze froze on the piece of clothing as his body refused to move in shock.

Sakura followed what he was looking at and gasped when she realized what he was seeing. Itachi's gaze flew up to meet hers. Opening the door wider, Sakura stepped aside to let him in. It was better they had the conversation behind closed doors instead of him in the hallway.

Once they Sakura had closed the door and turned back towards Itachi, he extended a hand and gestured towards the piece of clothing, "May I?"

Sakura handed it and watched Itachi's reaction closely. She saw how his eyes softened and then fill with pain.

"We have a baby, right?" Itachi inquired as he looked up towards her. He saw how her face crumbled in pain. "What happened? I never saw you pregnant."

"I-" Admitting it wasn't as easy as she imagined. She knew sharing this would be as painfully sharp as when she learned the first time. "I…we…lost the baby. He died when we had the accident."

"He?" His normally calm and collected voice was caught up with great emotion.

"We decided that we would wait until I gave birth to learn the gender. I felt that I was carrying a son. To me, he will always be our precious little boy."

It was then Sakura saw something that she never did in Itachi. Tears started falling down his eyes. Just before they closed, she saw all the grief everything gave him, from the loss of memories to the news that they had lost their baby.

She didn't even think as she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist just like she always did. His reaction was immediate. His arms engulfed her tightly as they shared the loss no parents should ever feel. Together, for the first time, they cried together for their loss.

"I lived here with you, didn't I?" Itachi whispered after awhile, having his emotions in check again.

Sakura nodded as she pulled away from his embrace. "This was the only place you approved of. We basically chose this place together."

"It was just before you graduated university. You had expressed wanting to find a place of your own."

Both of them allowed the silence to envelop them. It was more comforting and pensive than awkward.

After awhile, Sakura let out a breath as she asked, "Why have you come, Itachi?"

Itachi looked at her, reaching out for her hand before leading her to sit on the sofa.

"I simply want the truth, Sakura. I believe that after everything, I am entitled to that at least."

Sakura let out another breath of resignation. "I'm not sure what else I can tell you. I can only confirm the memories you have remembered on your own."

Itachi seemed to ponder on this. He knew that his memory was still not 100% but he knew that majority had returned.

"I want to apologize, Sakura. I hurt you without even knowing." Itachi reached out and took her hand. "I wish I remembered sooner so it is not as complicated. I want so much to return the ring to you-"

"It's okay, Itachi," Sakura pulled her hand back and stood. "The fact that you are hesitating now only reaffirms that my decision is correct. If Mika-san is the one who makes you happy now, you should know me enough that I won't stand in the way. You can present her the engagement ring when you are ready."

As much as she had to force herself to lie and spit out those sharp words, Sakura knew it had to be said.

"Now that you have apologized, please don't feel burdened of the past anymore. I will be just fine. I don't mean to sound inhospitable but I'm really tired and as you can see I have still more packing to do."

She headed towards the door, hoping to show him out. She wanted to be left alone to be able to start putting back the pieces of her life again.

As she was about to open the door, Itachi's hand came from behind to gently close the door. "Be fair, Sakura." He said. When she didn't turn, Itachi then said, "When I started to remember you and what I have lost, it made sense why there were times when I felt that something was lacking with my relationship with Mika. The only reason why I am considering marriage with her is because a part of me was pushing for marriage, somehow like I am supposed to get married."

Itachi laid her hands on Sakura's shoulders and gently turned her to face him. "Now I know why. I was supposed to get married to you. We were supposed to get married months ago, before our baby was to be born."

"Please don't do this, Itachi. Don't do this to me. Just because you remember our relationship now…it isn't enough to force you to commit to me. You have been dating Mika and even considered marriage. Feelings like that cannot be pushed aside."

"Have not listened to a word I said? I told you that there was always something missing with her."

"If that is really how you feel, then make it right with her. I have already lost so much, Itachi. I have already lost you and the baby. A part of me wishes that I had died with him that night because right now, I'm not sure how to pick up the pieces of my life. Don't say things like that. Don't choose me because our past and supposed plans are forcing you. Choose me for me. Choose me because without a shadow of doubt you love me like you always did. I won't hold it against you if you have fallen in love with Mika-san. If that's the case, then choose her."

The moment Sakura started revealing to him that she wished she died, something in him snapped as he took him everything else she said. When she was done talking, he pulled her against him and kissed her with as much emotion as he could muster, the anger, the longing, and the forgotten love towards her.

"Do not ever talk about wanting to die or wishing that you had died that night. Do you hear me? I will not stand for it!"

Sakura's eyes filled with so much pain. She stopped her tears from flowing.

"If that is your wish, I will abide by it." Itachi said as he took a step back. The moment he did, she felt cold. With that, he left her be.

XxXxXx

"What am I doing here, Sasuke?" Her best friend has enlisted her other best friend, Nara Ino, into convincing her to glam up and go with Sasuke to the wedding anniversary of Fugaku and Mikoto. It was an intimate dinner at the main house, catered by one of the best restaurants in the city, which happened to be owned by one of their childhood friend, Chouji.

Sakura didn't have a fighting chance when Sasuke and Ino team up during rare occasions like that one. Sasuke had kidnapped her from her parents' house and brought her to her condo where Ino was waiting for her. Ino had literally pulled and pushed her to the bathroom to freshen up.

Sasuke had left already at that point to get ready himself before he came back to pick her up.

Ino laid out various evening dresses on the bed with matching shoes on the floor. She had prepared various styling equipment and make-up paraphernalia on Sakura's dresser, making the bedroom seem like a personalized beauty parlor.

It had been a whirlwind that ended up her there, standing with a dashing Sasuke by her side at the Uchiha main house foyer.

Ino had dressed her in a simple black, lace dress. It hugged her body without being vulgar. It was quite feminine and modest, as it didn't show too much flesh. Her long hair was styled in soft curls and her make-up was kept to a minimum, only high-lighting her greatest asset, her emerald eyes

Now, before Sasuke could answer Sakura's question, they were approached by his parents. Mikoto had hugged them both in a warm welcome as both had extended their congratulations. Fugaku had shaken hands with his youngest son and offered Sakura a polite nod.

It wasn't long when Itachi approached them. Sakura was mildly surprised that he was alone. She held back her questions though. It wasn't the time or the place to question things that only involved them personally.

"Good evening, Mother," Itachi said as he gave her a hug and turned to his other parent, "Father," he acknowledged.

He acknowledged his brother and finally her turned to Sakura. "Good evening, Sakura."

She had to fight back a shiver and her eye narrowing. She knew that he was up to something. She knew him well enough to be sure about it. "Good evening, Itachi."

He offered his arm and said, "May I escort you inside?"

"I came here with Sasuke, Itachi. I think it is only proper that I at least enter with him. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to you date."

Without retracting his arm, he answered, "Sasuke had already entered with our parents. Besides, _you_ are my date, Sakura."

That seemed to startle Sakura. "What are you-"

Taking advantage of her confusion, Itachi took Sakura's right hand and placed it on his arm and started to lead her inside. "I asked Sasuke to bring you here. I had a very distinct feeling that after the last time, you would turn down my offer simply based on principle."

Sakura gave an exasperated, amused breath and replied, "You know me quite well, Itachi."

"Well, of course. I did and _still_ choose you."

She didn't expect that answer as she looked up at him. He gave her a heated stare. It had been months since she last saw it. She had almost forgotten how intense he can look. "Let's enjoy the night, Sakura. No past, no future. Simply the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," She answered rather breathlessly. Maybe she could pretend for a single night then go on wishing that the night would never end even if the clock stroke 12.

XxXxXx

It had been a magical night just like old times. Stories flowed with good company. As the hour grew late, only the Uchiha head family and Sakura remained. They had moved to the living room to share some coffee.

At one point, Sakura excused herself to use the bathroom when one of the last workers who catered escorted Mika inside.

"Pardon me, Uchiha-sama, but we saw her about to ring the doorbell as we were heading out. She said she would like to speak with you."

Itachi stood as Fugaku took charge and said, "What can we do for you, Amaya-san? It is rather late."

"I wanted to extend my greetings, to you, Fugaku-sama, and Mikoto-sama for your anniversary. I am sorry for coming late. I had a shift at the hospital."

"Thank you, Amaya-san, but you simply could have greeted us in the morning." Mikoto said. She wanted the woman to leave her house before Sakura came back.

With what she had witnessed tonight, Mikoto knew without any doubt that Itachi still had very strong feelings towards Sakura, much stronger than they ever would for Mika.

"I apologize again, Mikoto-sama, but I also was looking for Itachi. I believe a talk between us is long overdue. We had a little falling out and I was hoping to clean the air tonight so we could tell you our news."

"And what news would that be?" Itachi dared her coldly. When he had gone to talk to her about having his memories return and having reflected on how he truly felt, Itachi had broken off from her. She had been trying to fix it ever since.

"That we are getting married, silly," She answered.

From beyond the door, Sakura froze in the hallway.

"Married? Whoever said anything about marriage? There is only one woman I will choose to marry and it is not you." Itachi answered.

"But I am pregnant with our child, anata. Are you telling me that you are going to turn your back on your child?"

At that everybody froze. Sakura, having heard enough, silently walked to the main door and let herself out. She didn't want to hear anymore. She could only take so much.

XxXxXx

"Pregnant?" Itachi repeated, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yes, I conceived when we were intimate a few weeks back."

"That is not possible." Itachi refused adamantly.

"But it is." Mika fought back.

"Then take an exam and a DNA test." Itachi challenged. "No amount of testing is going to prove that I had gotten you pregnant."

Mika balked at the challenge. "What?"

"I had only gotten one woman pregnant, my fiancée, Haruno Sakura. Unfortunately, we lost our child the same night we were in the car crash. You may claim all you want but I know that isn't my child you are carrying. Whoever got you pregnant, I feel sorry for as his flesh and blood you are pushing to another man." With that, Itachi turned away from Mika with disgust and started to look for Sakura. She had taken a long time in coming back already. He was going to intercept her from encountering his former lover.

XxXxXx

Days turned into week which then turned into months. When Itachi realized that Sakura was no longer in the house, he quickly made his way to their shared condo. He knocked and knocked to no avail. Eventually, he got in contact with the building manager claiming he forgotten to take his keys and Sakura had left hers earlier too.

He waited the whole night, hoping to wait up until Sakura got home. Itachi fell asleep on the couch, only to be woken when the sun rose and sunlight beamed through the window.

Sakura hadn't gone home that night, or any of the days that followed.

Itachi started to get worried when she hadn't turned up the next night as well. He called just about everybody until he called Sakura's parents. They had told him that she called them the same night that she left the Uchiha house and told them that she was going out of town, to now worry, and that she would eventually return.

She had told them that she needed the time for herself. She had also said that she wanted to decide how she wanted to proceed with the rest of her life. She had never told them what had transpired during that night. But her parents had an idea that it had something to do with Itachi if their cool indifference were anything to go by.

Fugaku had not allowed Mika to leave that night, brought a doctor in and had the test then and there. It was found out that she was indeed pregnant. At first, she was treated with at least the respect of carrying the next generation of Uchiha but when the DNA results came the day after, Fugaku had personally dealt with it as she was cashing in on the Uchiha name and legacy.

No one knew where Sakura was, or at least, no one would tell Itachi. He had moved back in at their condo, wanting to be around their place and memories to be as close to her as possible.

He only left for work hours and to buy groceries. He spent all his free time at their home, usually inside the nursery they started preparing. Everybody was starting to get worried about him but Itachi was adamant. He firmly argued that he believed that his Sakura would be coming home. After everything she had to shoulder on her own, it was only right that he be there to welcome her.

Sasuke paid a visit one night. While he was on a business trip in the Land of Waves, he had heard some people talking about the new village doctor who was a beautiful as could be and had a very distinct pink hair. Sasuke had approached the talking middle-aged women and asked. By a masterful stroke of fate, it seemed it was time to reunite the lovers that were torn apart.

"How are you doing, Aniki?"

When Itachi didn't answer for awhile, Sasuke thought that he hadn't heard him and was about to ask again. It was then that Itachi answered, "There are times when I close my eyes strong enough in here, I can hear her calling to me. I can feel her next to me. I have left her hurting for so long that if this is my punishment, I would gladly take it to have her back."

Itachi rarely expressed anything about his emotions but for Sakura, he was willing to accept his vulnerability.

Deciding not to prolong his brother's agony anymore, Sasuke handed him a piece of paper containing the name of the hospital that Sakura now worked at. "Go after her, Aniki. It's time to fight fate and bring her back home. You are the only one who could do it."

The meaning of his younger brother's words weren't lost to Itachi. Smiling a true smile after such a long time, Itachi finally found his answer. After thanking Sasuke, he started driving. He wasn't going to stop until they were back home.

XxXxXx

It had been a long day of seeing patients as Sakura walked to the house that she rented. It was a small and quaint house that was perfect for her.

After removing her shoes and letting her hair down, Sakura walked outside in her garden. She loved the peace it brought her after a long day.

"You look so beautiful even after a long day at work." A breathless voice came from her side, startling her. She knew that voice. It was a voice that haunted her every night in her dreams. It sounded different though. It sounded like it came from a broken man.

Sakura turned to him and was surprised with what she saw. Just like her, Itachi had lost weight, had deep eye bags and the lines of stress at the sides of his prominent nose seem deeper as well.

"I can only think of one reason why you ran and it is because you overheard Mika claim that we are engaged and she's pregnant."

"Itachi-"

"No, Sakura, please hear me out. None of it is true. I never asked her to marry me and no I didn't get her pregnant. Yes, we were intimate but I could never get her pregnant because you see, after the accident, my body took such a beating that I was told that there was also almost no chance I could father children every again. In all sense and purposes, I am became…sterile. Our son is the only child I will ever have."

Not touching her became so unbearable that he reached out and took her into his arms.

"I love you, Haruno Sakura. If you would have me, even if I can't give you more children, I would very much love to spend the rest of my life loving you."

It was as if all the doors suddenly flew open. Sakura loved this man. No matter how she would force herself to move on, she would always love Uchiha Itachi. In that moment, her answer was clear.

"Yes, Uchiha Itachi, I would love to spend the rest of my life loving you too. I love you so, so much."

After what seemed like eternity, the feeling of perfect happiness came to them. Itachi pulled away and allowed her lips to find each other to seal the vow they had spoken to each other.

THE END

Woah! I didn't expect to finish this fast. I was a little challenging to write it but I would very much like to think about what you thought about it. If enough of you guys send back a message, I might be persuaded to give an epilogue. But who knows. Please review - Michiko


	2. Epilogue

**REMEMBER TO CHOOSE ME**

 **Epilogue**

As soon as the ardor of the kiss of avowal ended, the reunited couple simply stood there at the garden, savoring the feel of being in each other's arms again.

"What would you like for dinner?" Sakura asked softly.

"What do you feel like eating?" Itachi rallied back.

Sakura couldn't help the small laugh the bubbled out of her. Itachi hadn't changed. He always allowed her to choose the menu.

Pulling him by the hand, Sakura led him to the kitchen while answering, "I think I have some ebi left. I haven't gone to the market yet I'm afraid."

Just before they entered the kitchen, he stopped her and suggested, "Why don't you freshen up and I cook dinner?"

"Call me sappy but I don't want to leave you yet. It still sort of feels like a dream. If it is, I don't want to wake up."

Taking her back into his arms, he reassured her, "It is not a dream, my love, I assure you."

In the end, they both ended up cooking together. After a bath and a round of making love, they had decided to soak in the hot tub together. As she sat in between Itachi's legs and his arms around her keeping her close, Sakura finally asked, "How'd you know where to find me?" She had to bite back a moan as she felt his lips brushing softly at the back of her neck.

"Sasuke," He answered.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said in a confused voice. _How'd he know? I was very careful not to tell him anything when I would call him to tell him I'm fine._

"As much as I do not like to talk about another man while we are like this, it seemed he came upon the information and told me. I will forever be grateful towards him for giving me a way back to you."

Sakura couldn't help it as she turned her body partially as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's waist and buried her face where his shoulder and neck met. "I'm sorry for disappearing the way I did. I just couldn't…"

His arms around her tightened, letting her know that he understood. "I would have spared you from all that if I had known. She took us all by surprise."

"I wouldn't fault her for not wanting to let you go. You are a very special man."

"Special enough to be cheated upon,"

Itachi could feel her freeze in his arms as she quickly looked up at him. "What?"

He tucked a stay lock of hair behind her ear and answered, "Mika is pregnant. It is not my child. I have told you why and DNA has proven this as well."

"Oh, Itachi,"

"It does not matter. I do not care. She can choose what she wants in life but I choose us." Itachi answered as he continued to touch her, which heated up by the second.

XxXxXx

Before heading back home to Konoha, Sakura and Itachi had decided to get married. They went to the City Hall and signed the marriage contract with two of Sakura's colleagues acting as witnesses.

They exchanged rings they had bought earlier that day. Sakura's ring read, "Uchiha Sakura, I choose you. –Itachi", while his read, "Uchiha Itachi, I choose you. – Sakura."

As they were on their way, the newlyweds talked about plans while they took turns driving. Sakura was surprised when Itachi revealed that he had moved back into the condo.

The most difficult part of their conversation was talking about the nursery. Both parents felt the huge loss of their baby. They had decided that they would bury him properly in the family plot. He deserved to be remembered.

Sakura was glad that Itachi had inadvertently admitted to his family that he had fathered a son. He promised her that he would be with her when she told her parents too.

Both of them wanted children. They both admitted that given their circumstances, they were open to other ways of having kids but only after they had laid their son to rest. He deserved that. They all did.

The next two months was a flurry of change. Both the Uchiha and the Haruno clans were ecstatic that Itachi and Sakura had finally married but were equally torn about the news of the lost child.

Itachi had a beautiful granite headstone made which read, "Uchiha Ken, the precious little angel who was taken too soon but will always be remember and loved."

Even if they didn't have a body to bury, Sakura and Itachi had chosen a set of clothes that he would have worn on the day of his birth and a plush toy. They were burned and the ashes were placed in a small urn that was then buried in the family plot.

After things settled down, both sets of parents presented the couple a honeymoon package. It was a tour of Europe that would take a month. They were more than willing to pay for the two to have a well deserved vacation after everything that they had been through.

A week before the end of the trip, Sakura started to feel sick in Vienna. Itachi was worried that she might have eaten or drank something bad. He had called down and asked the hotel doctor to do a quick check on her with much arguing from Sakura, insisting that she was fine.

Itachi had let the doctor in. The middle-aged man asked Sakura questions to which her answers seemed to satisfy him.

"When was your last monthly?" The doctor then asked.

The question stilled both Sakura and Itachi. They looked at each other briefly before Sakura turned back to the good doctor and answered, "That's not possible. I can't be pregnant."

The older medical professional simply smiled and answered, "Anything is possible, my dear. There is a saying my mother always said, 'think positive and positive things will happen'. Now, my dear, when was the last time you had your monthly?"

Sakura quickly calculated when she had last had her period. She froze when she realized that it had almost been two months back. "Almost two months ago…but how…" Her eyes reached Itachi's again, who was equally shocked and confused.

"You are a doctor, my dear, and you two are married."

"No. What she means, doctor, is that I am incapable of having children." Itachi answered. "After an accident, my doctors told me that that the chances of me fathering children is next to impossible."

The good doctor rummaged through his bag and produced a over-the-counter pregnancy test kit and handed it to Sakura.

"The body is a fascinating thing. It has the power to heal itself and little miracles happen all the time."

As Sakura got up from the bed, the doctor got up too. He said, "I believe congratulations is in order. I will take my leave now. Have a good day, you two."

When the door to their suite closed, Sakura walked towards her husband. "Itachi, I'm scared."

He immediately enveloped her in his arms. He was scared too. He didn't want to allow himself to hope only for it to be taken away again. But he knew he had to be strong for his wife and the possible life they had created together. "I am right here, sweetheart. We will face it together."

The 3-minute wait was the longest three minutes in both of their lives. When the test turned back positive, Sakura openly wept as she turned to her husband. Itachi embraced her to him in such enthusiasm that he listed her off her feet.

That afternoon to the wee hours of the night, they celebrated their little miracle in their hotel room, sharing the love they have for each other and their growing family.

The miracle didn't stop there. The moment they got back to Japan and had a check-up, the expecting parents found out that they were expecting two. It was something that everybody celebrated about. And just as with her first pregnancy, Sakura and Itachi decided not to know the gender of their babies, wanting to be surprised.

Seven months later, their little miracles were born. Uchiha Seiji and Uchiha Seiko.

Itachi had been by his wife's bedside throughout the birth. He would never forget the moment that he heard the first cry of his son and soon after that of his daughter.

The moment the nurse brought him his children, letting them into his arms, was also something that he never thought would happen.

Turning to his wife, Itachi was amazed at how beautiful his wife was. Her smile full of love and exhaustion was something he would always cherish. Passing both children to her, Itachi then settled beside her.

Watching Sakura lay a kiss on each of the babies, he felt as if his heart could burst with so much love.

"Why don't you go and introduce the little ones to their family? I'm sure I will be transferred back to my room in a few minutes." Sakura suggested.

Itachi kissed her and said, "I love you, Sakura. We will be back soon."

Sakura beamed up at him and replied, "I love you too, Itachi."

Heading towards the waiting room, Itachi saw his brother parents, Sakura's parents, and their assortment of friends stand up when they saw him. "I would like you all to meet our children, Seiji and Seiko."

Life was perfect.

~おわり～

I just wanted to get out the last scenes running through my head. Sorry hehe I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thanks for reading I hope that you guys drop a review.

Michiko


	3. Announcement

**A/N:**

 **I don't really do this, like post it as a chapter but I thought you would be interested since the next one is in working progress.**

 **Okay, I was a little surprised with some of the review of my other story,** _ **Remember To Choose Me.**_ **Someone posted about wanting to know what happened to Mika (I wish I knew that name but the review was only signed as 'Guest'), while someone wished that it was a little longer (GingerLily01).** **So, I got thinking about writing a supplemental story. Don't worry, GingerLily01, I plan to stretch it out to a few chapters.**

 **Michiko**


End file.
